New Heroes
by AMBro
Summary: This is different from the normal show, I mixed it up a bit. Claire figures out she has powers. Skyler causes trouble and it's up to her and her friends to save the world.


_**New Heroes**_

This story is related to the show Heroes.

_**Information about this story.**_

This story is about Claire, Peter Petrelli, and other characters on the show of Heroes (some of the characters are older and may have different powers). The story plot is different, but Skyler is still the antagonist.

Claire does not go to the same school and lives in a different area with new students with unknown powers; though at the beginning she doesn't yet know her ability to heal. The story is a different adventure and does not have any thing to do with the shows plot, other than the "save the cheerleader, save the world" idea.

_**Chapter 1**_

**High School Incident**

The California day just arose from the dark cloudy night before. In one white, two stories home laid this teenager in bed with her pink shorts and shirt on.

It was 6:05, five minutes after her alarm was set to go off. The night before she couldn't go to sleep, for she had to think about the next day, the first day of eleventh grade. She was a blonde, teenage girl who was known as a popular cheerleader.

Sleeping in bed time passed quickly and she did not know how late it really was. At 6:35 a voice from the first story opened her eyes.

"Claire, wake up your late, it's 6:36!" Her mom blasted up the white, carpeted stairs.

Claire jumped up in her bed and looked at the clock. Oh my god I'm late. She ran into the bathroom with her frizzy hair and started to brush it down simultaneously.

When it soon reached soft and lushes, she ran to her woodened stained dresser and grabbed out a blue short sleeve shirt and a black skirt.

She slipped her clothes on and ran down the stairs, grabbing her backpack and cell phone.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up earlier? I had no time to shampoo and condition my hair."

"Sorry, I thought you were awake. You're suppose be ready on your own," her mom retorted.

Claire ignored her and grabbed a cereal bar.

"Got to go mom, the bus is here."

She ran out the door towards the bus. The bus doors opened as she entered the crowd of high school scholars.

In the back seats were all the cheerleaders and jocks. She walked back there and sat by her friend Mika.

Mika was a tan skinned teenage boy with curly black hair. He was one of her best friends other then Jessica.

"Hey what's up?" Mika asked exhausted.

"Nothing really, I can't believe we have school again. Summer was going so great."

"Yeah, I know. Some thing weird happened this summer. I just can't get over it."

"What?" Claire asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I will tell you when it's the right time."

"Fine, hey there's Jessica!"

The bus stopped at a tan brick house. The doors opened and Jessica entered up the stairs. She walked to the back and grabbed a seat in front of Claire and Mika.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing," they both replied.

A few minutes later they reached San Francisco High School. When they entered the glass stained doors a new year awaited them.

The bell rang and they all went there separate ways to class. Claire had gym first hour, while Mika and Jessica had health.

In gym, Claire sat on the varnished wooden bleachers as the teacher Mr. Petrel taught the class about behavior and the school rules.

Ten minutes before class was over he started to talk about cheerleading tryouts, which was to be held on September 5th. Before the class could end an announcer broke out on the intercom.

"This is a lock down; some one has entered the building. Lock all the doors and turn off the lights."

Every one's eyes widened in shock, for the news that had just been received to them.

Mr. Petrel ran to the door and began to lock it, but before he could, a figure appeared on the other side. The door slammed open and the teacher was sent at the wall. His head hit the white brick wall and busted open. A huge puddle of blood laid under him.

Right around the corner of the gym came a man in a blue over coat and a black face masked. He took out a gun and pointed it at a student. This student was one of Claire's best friends.

Claire stared at the sight. She didn't know what to do. Without thinking about her own safety she ran in front of her friend and a trigger was pulled. A bullet flew into Claire's fore head, leaving a stream of blood flow down her face.

After this shot, police men entered the gym. The trespasser dropped his gun and bent down on the ground. The police put handcuffs around his thick arms and brought him to the car.

As that was happening, Claire was rushed to the emergency room. The doctors and surgeons tried to do every thing they could to revive her life, but nothing seemed to work.

The doctors thought she was dead, so they called her mother in to come see her.


End file.
